


The end of the world

by Lieju



Category: Gaston (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joseph Longtarin's last thoughts as the world ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The end of the world

Longtarin stared at the ball of fire hanging seemingly motionless on the reddish sky.

 

It was getting hotter, and he could see most people on the street discarding their jackets and shirts.

He would not. He was going to die in uniform.

 

It was oddly quiet. He had been expecting looting, and rioting.

But either everyone acknowledged how all that would have been pointless, or the fact that the whole planet would be gone in a few hours hadn't really sunk in for these people.

Longtarin wondered if there'd be a huge crash when the comet hit the planet, or if they'd all be burned to death before that.

 

He was really going to die.

He gritted his teeth in anger. You did all the right things, you followed the law, you did your job, were a responsible adult, and this was it?

 

But as soon as it had come the anger was washed away by the realization that everyone, no matter how successfull or happy, would just face the same fate now.

 

He watched a couple huddle together, looking like they had forgotten the outside world existed.

Maybe he should have spent the last moments of the Earth with his wife.

 

He stayed put.

 

 

 


End file.
